simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Summit-Important Texts
Wolfker: As you all wish Devlin (Premier): seems he just left the room? Mike(Foreign Minister): Computer difficulties probably Philip (Interior Minister): He'll more than likely be back, nothing to worry about Mike(Foreign Minister): I might need to leave a bit earlier than the rest of you, I have something at 5:45 ish Devlin (Premier): should we wait for more members of union to show up or should we proceed? Wolfker: Perhaps we should start for now, before Mike leaves (As standing Foreign Minister) Andrew(Vice Premier): that is reasonable Andrew(Vice Premier): those who will arrive will arrive in due time Mike(Foreign Minister): Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Andrew(Vice Premier): we should set an agenda Devlin (Premier): Ok. Before we begin with what the Soviets want to say does Wolfker want to make any statements or proposals? Wolfker: A short statement would suffice Devlin (Premier): please Devlin (Premier): wolfker first? or? Wolfker: The Union Federation is probably not in its best today, war in the late 32nd Century left the Federation in ruins and many members were lost in the conflict, either by foreign enemy occupation, planned evacuations or outright desertion. We are rebuilding and it has taken us plenty of recruitment campaigns and policy fixes, but with patience, we will reach our pre-war state that would have made this summit more interesting for our Soviet counterparts Wolfker: For that, I apologise, as the small amount of active members could perhaps not make it today Devlin (Premier): For the lack of attendees I think we can forgive Mike(Foreign Minister): Thank you for that! We really appreciate that context. Andrew(Vice Premier): that is tragic but understandable. Mike(Foreign Minister): I'm sure the Union can be successful in its efforts to rebuild.. Wolfker: It is also important to note that the Union is the successor state of NATO, as it was known during the period that both of our Federations had official relations Devlin (Premier): Indeed so and that is why I must bring this up wolfker Devlin (Premier): And Wolfker I have say this right out before we talk about anything. Devlin (Premier): We think the Soviet Federation deserves an apology from the Union federation for previous wars on previous and present soviet members who were on WG Wolfker: The Union Federations wishes clarification on which wars were waged towards Soviet Federal members Devlin (Premier): Forgiving the fact that we were once previously snubbed by NATO after a long and fruitful relationship between NATO and the Soviet Federation Devlin (Premier): Andrew you want to give some clarity Andrew(Vice Premier): Devlin is referring to Nico. Mike(Foreign Minister): I'm afraid comrade Tony of Tactical Rock/Coastal Rock isn't here, he has a lot of knowledge about this. Andrew(Vice Premier): Also, a soviet ally but not a member, Jan or the Wicked Lady says she was harrassed by members of your federation, i just learned today from tony and the wicked lagy Andrew(Vice Premier): lady Wolfker: Nico was a Soviet Federal member? The Union had no knowledge of this Devlin (Premier): I was refering to Tony when i said Soviet member Wolfker: Jan has already accepted a policy of rapprochement from the Union, as only a few states, which no longer exist, dragged the Federation and White Giant to war Andrew(Vice Premier): she neglected to tell me that today Wolfker: The Union has no knowledge of Tony being present in the planet at the time of the conflict Mike(Foreign Minister): We really hope that you as a representative of the Union could first apologize for any aggressive actions taken by your membership toward us, and clarify these things. Wolfker: May you release Tony's country name at the time in White Giant? Devlin (Premier): Tony was indeed on WG. Coastal Rock had territory there Wolfker: Name? Devlin (Premier): It was Coastal Something Wolfker: The Union recognises the unauthorised aggression of one particular state towards Nico, after said first war, no wars were opened by the Union Mike(Foreign Minister): He probably has disbanded it by now, but never the less there were some actions taken against Soviet allies that we feel unacceptable. Devlin (Premier): He had alot of coastal's Devlin (Premier): yes he disbanded it when he disbanded Coastal Rock Andrew(Vice Premier): this is what tony sent me about the situation. "so I got caught up between her and her arch enemy and I got burned , me and Jan patched things up eventually but I left LU right. Well while I left, Jan was still getting all the crap from all these peeps, some stood by her and others against. Eventually they tried to take down her entire fed, some split and ran other stayed and fought. BME did collapse not long after. Jan moved to WG along side Nico - our ex soviet friend. I am pretty dam sure if I remember right .. it all started up again. Alterd carbon the one who recently jointly attacked the unique, he was part of them - might still be. He switched from BME to Union, they then started on one another and eventually bullied Jan out of the game ( despite her coming bak ) They turned her fed against her and broke it down. I am aware it was Nico who made the declarations of war, he started the war. But we all knew it was coming .. The Union killed off Nico, who was a Soviet at the time, they finished him off on WG but being Nico he did return lol. " Philip (Interior Minister): Just for the record how long ago was this? Wolfker: The Little Upsilon conflict is recognised as an important precursor to the war, but was not caused or influenced by the Union Andrew(Vice Premier): a really long time ago, its old blood Wolfker: Approximately 150 White Giant years ago Philip (Interior Minister): Thank you Wolfker. Devlin (Premier): Its old blood I am obliged to bring up before we proceed with anything else you understand Wolfker: Nico is indeed responsible for starting the war which ended in the collapse of the BME Wolfker: But I currently do not understand where the grievance arises from Andrew(Vice Premier): tony also told me many members of the union harassed another SC player for no good reason. The wicked lady? i Mike(Foreign Minister): Did the Union participate in this war, or cause Nico to start it? Wolfker: Tony, a member I long knew during our period of relations, was not even acknowledged as being in White Giant before, during and after the war until now Mike(Foreign Minister): We can't continue the develop foreign relations with the Union until we have some type of apology, to right to wrongs that have many in our membership (Tony, etc.) unconfortable. Wolfker: Two members Philip (Interior Minister): ... Andrew(Vice Premier): and the members would be The Why, Potatoe head or somthing i dont remember. Wolfker: The Why has apparently apologised to Jan Wolfker: She affectionately refers to him as T-bone Wolfker: The Union did participate in this war, Nico caused it in his "Christmas Massacre" Mike(Foreign Minister): Christmas massacre? Andrew(Vice Premier): she didnt say that today.tho. but i think we can move past these issues with an apology for NATO snubbing soviet relations and allowing members to harass another SC member Wolfker: The conflict stems from historic enmity between the Union and Nico, well before first contact was even established with the Soviet Federation in White Giant year 2840 Devlin (Premier): That was to do with NATO's view on our relations with the IRP Wolfker: The Christmas Massacre was an indiscriminate attack on the Union that took us out of the war Wolfker: In regards to the snubbing of relations Wolfker: NATO believed it was mutual and relations were rather extinguished by lack of interests from both parties, and not the political issue regarding the IRP, which was later incorporated by NATO Wolfker: interest* Devlin (Premier): After NATO and the IRP dissolved the SL treaty, I believe, there was a certain enmity among NATO about the Soviets pushing further relations with the IRP Devlin (Premier): We never dissolved relations in anny purposefuly way? Wolfker: NATO suspended relations with the IRP, hence there was no further interest in their future Devlin (Premier): And why did you suspend relations? Wolfker: The IRP did not provide military assistance to NATO when it came under attack by Wendy, so the military alliance was dissolved as it proved to be unecessary Mike(Foreign Minister): Wait if you didn't dissolve it, then how did our alliance end? What caused it? Andrew(Vice Premier): i believe wolfker said lack of interest.. which i could see happening.. then the crisis and thing with nico happened.. Wolfker: As for the Soviet relations, the ever widening gap of the Interplanetary Summits coupled with issues in our own gardens and local governments caused both Federations to neglect the Accords of Qavran-Tamarac Wolfker: With issues I mean further wars in White Giant against Wendy Wolfker: I quote from the Soviet Wiki: "Labour was ousted in the next election, and Spek pushed an agenda of loosening ties with NATO in order to pursue other relationships, such as the IRP, The Unique, and the Kysosivonian Pact. Despite his best efforts, Spek was unable to secure ties, and the relations eventually broke down." Wolfker: Relations were not dissolved, the AQT just lapsed Philip (Interior Minister): Seems entirely reasonable and logical. Wolfker: As the AQT stated that both parties needed to renew the Accords every specific amount of years Andrew(Vice Premier): it is my official opinion as Vice Premier of the Soviet Federation that an apology is not necessary from the Leader, Woflker of the Union federation Devlin (Premier): OK that seems fine Andrew(Vice Premier): after hearing this testimony that is. Devlin (Premier): I wolfker will forgive that I think we should definitely proceed with other issues Devlin (Premier): if* Wolfker: Absolutely Wolfker: Let us proceed Category:Soviet Federation Category:The Union